


You Don't Like Chipotle

by poTAYto416



Category: Holy Trinity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTAYto416/pseuds/poTAYto416
Summary: Based on a text edit I found on Instagram





	

At 10:43 pm, Grace's phone went off, blaring Thunderstruck by ACDC. She sat up, moving her laptop to the side and running a hand through her tousled blonde hair. She guessed that shopping for Hannah's birthday present (you guessed it: a giant inflatable mustard bottle and a floofy mustard bottle-shaped pillow, both from Amazon) would have to wait. She picked her phone up off of the night stand, swiping past her lock screen of herself and Goose to get to Mamrie's text. Grace blinked once, reading it over three times.

Do you wanna go get Chipotle?

What the fuck? Mamrie hated Chipotle.

Mamrie, you don't like Chipotle

Back to mustard searching. Goose hopped up on the bed and snuggled in Grace's lap between her and her laptop.

"Hey, Goose." Grace said, scratching the dog's head. Goose leaned up and licked Grace's cheek. Grace laughed softly as her phone went off.

I like you.

Um, what? Another text:

I'm in your driveway, Smelly, come on.

Grace jumped from her bed, pulling her blinds up. Mamrie, sitting in her car parked in Grace's driveway, waved at the blonde and grinned broadly.

Grace shook her head and laughed softly, kissing the top of Goose's head. "I'll be back, Goose." She said, heading out to Mamrie's car. "You're fucking ridiculous."

Mamrie only laughed and took off once Grace was in the car, belt buckled. "I just know how much you like Chipotle, Smelly, pretty sure that's why we call you 'Smelly'. Besides, I thought it'd be the perfect place."

"Perfect place for what? Mamrie, what is going on?"

The redhead grinned, getting out of her car once she was parked in a spot. She shook her head when Grace reached for the handle to let herself out, instead running around to open her door for her. "Miss Helbig?" She said smoothly, offering her a hand. Grace flushed a soft pink and took Mamrie's hand, not letting go of it until they found a table. "Why are we sitting? Shouldn't we-"

"Don't you worry your gorgeous little head, Smelbig, I'll be right back." Mamrie said, kissing the top of Grace's head, making her blush yet again. When Mamrie returned to the table, she had a tray in her hands. She set it on the table, grinning down at Grace. "One chicken burrito with brown rice, mild salsa, sour cream, and extra cheese for the beautiful woman at table four, and one with brown rice, pinto beans, veggies, the spiciest fucking salsa they have, and guac for her equally-beautiful female friend." At 'friend', Mamrie waggled her brows knowingly, and Grace quickly realized what Mamrie had earlier meant by 'the perfect place'. "What's wrong, Helbig, you look like you saw a ghost?" She asked innocently. 

Grace, realizing she had been deep in thought up until that point, shook her head to clear it and looked up at the smirking redhead. "Y-you...you meant this is the perfect place for a date, didn't you?"

Mamrie grinned, sitting and laying a hand on top of Grace's. "Right on the nose, Smelly." The redhead took a deep breath before looking down at her lap. "Look, Grace...the truth is, I'm into you. Okay? Before you get all judgy and say that it's some platonic shit, let me stop you right fucking there. I've seen you nearly-naked while we were changing during a No Filter show, and, let me tell you, I was doing just as much gawking as Hannah."

Grace froze, mouth falling open. "You...y-you, and Hannah-"

Mamrie cut her off. "That's not the point." Grace begged to differ, that was definitely a point to raise. "The point is, Grace, that I find you attractive on so many levels. You're gorgeous as fuck, you're hilarious, though not as much as me, you're sweet, you're great with your dog-"

Grace didn't know why she did it; maybe it was all of Mamrie's kind words, maybe it was her already spinning head from what was happening. All she knew was that she couldn't be stopped when she lunged across the table to grip Mamrie's shirt, pulling her close so she could kiss her deeply. Mamrie inhaled sharply through her nose in surprise. Grace barely gave her time to kiss back before she sat back down in her seat, flushing like mad and staring down at her lap, hands folded neatly. "Mamrie, I-I..."

"Hey..." Came Mamrie's soft reply, and, before Grace knew it, she reached her index finger out, slipping it under the blonde's chin and lifted her head to place a soft, gentle kiss to her lips, very uncharacteristic of Mamrie given her ability to spout provocative jokes on the turn of a dime.

Grace smiled shyly against Mamrie's lips, heart racing in her chest. This was the happiest she had ever been. When Mamrie pulled away, Grace was still bright red. "You're so adorable, Gracie." Mamrie said softly. "Now, come on, eat your burrito before it gets cold so I can hurry up and take you home and see you all naked all to myself." She winked, and Grace bit her lip gently. She'd never eaten so quickly in her life.

"Are you sure you want to have sex with me after I eat all of this cheese?" Grace teased.

Mamrie raised a brow at her. "Girl, I should be asking you that question, I'm the one eating a fuck-ton of beans."

Grace giggled and shook her head, taking Mamrie's hand again. "I love you, Mames."

For one of the first times that Grace had known her, Mamrie blushed. "I love you, too, Gracie." She said softly, squeezing her hand. "Now let's ditch this joint so we can screw."


End file.
